When Good Halloweens Go Bad
by King in Yellow
Summary: Three parties going on, a teenager who resents the task she has been given, and Kim convinced that she has discovered the best Halloween costume ever: a recipe for disaster of epic proportions, but I limited it to a thousand words. Best Enemies Universe.
1. When Good Halloweens Go Bad

Disney owns everything

**Trick-or-Treat**

"Mom!" Kasy protested, "Jason's party starts in an hour!"

"Then you're going to be late," Kim told her.

"Sheki and Hana can watch the little kids trick-or-treat!"

"You want them to watch Jane, Junior, David, Louis, Aaron, Becky, Francis, Abie, and Catlyn by themselves?"

"Hana can do anything!"

"And that means she'll keep Jane out of trouble. Sheki can't watch the rest of them."

"But mom!"

"No buts, young lady. Get your jacket and go downstairs. Mommy and Eemah need to get on our costumes."

Kim heard Kasy stomping down the stairs as she headed for the guest room.

Shego helped Drakken set up the apparatus. The blue man wore his old lab coat and Shego her green and black catsuit. Kim had on one of her old mission outfits.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Princess?" Shego asked. "This thing's been in mothballs for years."

"Come on, best costumes ever - it'll be fun… Doc, you've taken your medications, right?"

"Of course… But let me double-check everything before you use it."

Downstairs Ron had an axe buried in his skull, exposing half his brain. "As if you had a brain," the pretty vampire beside him laughed.

"I must have a brain, I married you, didn't I?" he asked Bonnie and gave her a kiss.

Wade, in a football uniform, and Joss, as a cheerleader, gave nervous last minute instructions to the teenagers as they left with the younger children.

Felix leaned on his cane and stared at the couple in front of him. "Aïda and Radames," Monique explained.

Some twenty minutes later Kim, Shego, and Drakken descended the stairs for the Lipsky & Load/Possible Manor Halloween party.

Jim shook his head, "Going the cheap route, Kim?" the Star Trek security officer asked.

"Not exactly," Shego answered.

It took a minute to register. "Wait, you're Kim?" Zita asked. "So Shego…"

"That's me." Kim answered.

Bonnie moved over and stared, "Who did the makeup? You really--"

"Brainswitch," Kim/Shego answered. "Doc used it once on Ron and me."

"Why is something in my head screaming, 'Not a good idea'?" Ron asked.

"Princess swears we'll be fine," Shego/Kim assured him. "We've got the machine locked in the guest room and will go back after the party."

Meanwhile, on the streets of the Middleton, some of the younger kids had started to hit the candy. Sugar, young children in a group, and Halloween proved an explosive mix and the teenagers were hard-pressed to keep the herd from scattering. It became even more difficult for Sheki and Hana when Kasy suddenly failed to return after rounding up a stray.

The two teens remained in the street as the troop moved to the front porch of another house and demanded candy. "We need to take them home early," Sheki suggested

"That may prove difficult," Hana answered. "They--"

Conversation ended as Jane led the others in an unexpected direction and the pair set out in pursuit.

Some three hours after starting out the young contingent straggled back at Possible Manor. They headed for the top floor, which had been prepared for their party, but were too full for the cake and ice cream available.

"Where's Kasy," Kim/Shego asked, "did she go to the party at Jessica's when you were done?"

"No," an exhausted Sheki complained, "she abandoned us a couple hours ago."

"She didn't stay with you?"

"No," Hana confirmed.

"Shego!" Shego's body shouted. "We've got trouble." She turned back to Sheki, "We're going to get Kasy. Do you want to go to that party?"

"Nah, I'll skip it. They didn't invite Hana so we'll just hang here… As long as you don't make us watch the kids upstairs."

"No, you've done your duty."

It was more difficult for Kim and Shego to execute their plan without their own bodies, but they managed.

The Mankey house had too many teens for Tara and Josh to monitor closely. If they'd been able to talk they might have discussed ending the party early, but there was no time for them to talk.

Suddenly the house went dark. Josh swore under his breath, wondering who had blown a circuit, and how. He'd need to find a flashlight and head for the breakers in the basement. He just hoped Tara could control a houseful of teenagers in the dark for a few minutes. Even before he could find the flashlight, however, the power came back on. _"Must have been a problem on the line,"_ he thought.

A few seconds later Jason called, "Hey, what happened to Kasy?"

It would be awhile before he learned the fate of the redhead in solitary confinement. She had lost her cell phone and computer privileges when sent to her room.

_"No fair,"_ the teen thought. _"Sheki didn't even want to go to the party. Mommy and Eemah are mean."_ She needed some way to pay them back.

Kim had often warned Shego she would regret teaching the twins to pick locks.

"What do you mean the machine won't work?" Shego/Kim asked Drakken.

"I don't know what's wrong. I'll figure it out tomorrow."

Back in their bedroom Kim and Shego stared at themselves. They had planned a little something after the party but Kim/Shego summed up the problem, "Too much like masturbation."


	2. Out of Body Experience

Disney owns everything.

NoDrogs created the twins.

**Out-of-Body Experience**

In the morning Kim woke to see herself in bed beside her. She woke Shego, who looked over and smiled at herself. "This is weird, even for us," Kim commented.

Downstairs the kitchen was already crowded. Ron, in his old 'Kiss the Cook' apron made pancakes. Not that the smaller contingent needed more sugar - they had already been into their Halloween candy. Monique looked the women over, "You're really not yourselves?"

"Nope," Kim, in Shego's body, answered.

"You know, I hate to say I told you so, KP," Ron said as he poured batter on the griddle, "but I told you so."

Shego/Kim sighed "Wade and Doc are coming over to figure out how Kasy fouled up the brain switcher."

"Why do you blame me! You always blame me for stuff! You don't know that I did anything."

"It has your fingerprints all over it."

"I wore gloves."

"What!"

"I mean, I would have worn gloves. If I did it. But I didn't. After the garden gnome I learned to wear gloves."

* * *

"It's missing a part," Wade told them after the examination with Drakken.

"Can you buy a new one?" Kim/Shego asked.

"One I built myself," the blue man muttered.

* * *

"We might be in trouble," Shego told Kim after the men left.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, after he had his… uh… accident Drakken had genius spells all the time. He'd throw together incredible stuff in hours. Then the genius fits got a little further apart. And further apart. That's when he started stealing stuff instead of making his own. Maybe he can figure it out, maybe he can't."

"He's got Wade now."

"Yeah, but… I just hope we don't have to bring back Zorpox."

Kim shuddered, "No way."

"What happened?" Will Du asked at lunch. His family would leave that afternoon.

"Someone grabbed a part, an important part," Kim reported glumly.

"Why are you looking at me!" Kasy demanded. "We had a whole house full of people."

"Motive, opportunity, and the necessary skill sets," Shego told her oldest daughter, staring at her with Kim's eyes. "You're the prime suspect."

"That is so unfair. I always get blamed!"

"You're usually the one who pulls something," Kim muttered.

In the late afternoon Wade called with bad news, "Doc doesn't remember what he did. I sketched a circuitry diagram and Joss and I are looking it over - but it's mad science. I'm not sure we can make anything."

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Bonnie asked at dinner.

"I don't know," Shego sighed. "I can't go in to court wearing Kim's body. She never passed the bar. Lawyer on the other side'll scream I'm Kim practicing law without a license." She reached for her glass, and knocked it over. "And I want my body back. I'm all clumsy because this body's a different size."

"I might go in to Global Justice," Kim answered. "It'd be fun leading a mission with plasma powers."

"Unless you start, like, three fires because you can't control it," Shego reminded her. "And don't hurt my body!"

"Fine, maybe I'll stay in my office and do paperwork."

Shego shrugged, "I guess I could do that also."

Kasy wondered how to 'find' the part without drawing attention to herself. She hadn't realized how important the piece was when she took it, and hadn't meant to cause this much trouble. But she objected to being called the prime suspect and didn't want to admit to her crime. Maybe she could frame someone… Monique and Will had left and couldn't defend themselves… Maybe Drakken and cousin Wade could make a new part…

Bonnie took Sheki shopping after school the next day. Kasy's grounding required her to stay at home. Kasy knew the grounding would be extended if they discovered she had taken the part, but Kim and Shego were so unhappy about their work days that she wanted them back in their own bodies. She hadn't meant for things to go this far.

It was worse at breakfast the next morning. Bonnie turned to Kim's body. "I thought Drakken came over late last night. Can he make the part?"

"No. I hope we don't get stuck here."

The pale green woman spoke up, "And Shego started to worry we might lose the house."

"Lose the house? How?" Kasy demanded.

"My job at the law firm pays the bills around here," the redhead answered. "This place is expensive. Your mom's job at Global Justice doesn't pay that much. Maybe in a year or so I can take the bar again, if I have to… We may be an apartment then."

Kasy slipped away from the table after breakfast and ran upstairs. She was in tears when she came down. "It's gone. I took it, but it isn't there any more."

"Found it last night," Shego told her.

"Drakken came over and switched us back," Kim finished.

"You're back? But…"

"We asked Jane and Sheki if we could look through their stuff," Shego told her.

"We knew you wouldn't hide it in your things. You'd want to be able to deny knowledge."

Shego chuckled, "Kid, you've got a mother who's an ex-thief and one who works for Global Justice. You thought you could pull one over on us?"

_"My moms are so unfair!"_


End file.
